Day and Night
by enohpoxaschick
Summary: And in a less-than-perfect world, two childhood friends were torn apart, leading lives as different as Day and Night. This is their story. AU. Set in a dystopian future. Probably multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

A/N: I really felt like an angsty, sci-fi type story was necessary at this particular moment. If this gets any type of feedback I might continue it…

0-0-0-

"Arthur…" Francis asked in a whisper as he reached out into the darkness.

Arthur bit his lips and didn't make a sound. He knew what would lay ahead of his if he were to give his position away.

Francis frowned when he didn't get an immediate response. He had been sent for this particular resister because of their history.

Arthur shifted slightly to the left, becoming uncomfortable in his unconventional hiding place. A bad move on his part. Something slid slightly, making a noise just loud and out of place enough to be noticed by the trained ears of a finder. And not just any finder, but a childhood friend of Arthur's.

Not that this fact really mattered. All emotion that Francis had ever had toward him would have been wiped away by now. Or really, any emotion at all would be gone.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as a cold, cruel, almost chuckle escaped Francis. "Oh, Arthur, you know better than to hide from me…"

Arthur squeezed his hands into tight fists, hard enough to draw blood in his palms with his nails.

Francis leaned down, peering into the darkness, letting his more-than-human eyes adjust to a darkness that no normal human would ever hope to see in.

Francis felt the grin slid easily across his lips as he looked at Arthur for the first time in years. "Oh, Arthur. If only you hadn't joined the dark side…."

"I could say the same thing to you," Arthur hissed as he jumped forward and hit Francis square in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch and small cry of shock and cry. Arthur took this small chance of freedom and jumped from his hiding spot, heading to the front door. He opened it and slammed it closed, running into the cover of the trees, hoping to see a sign, any sign, from his group of resisters. He stumbled on a root sticking out of the ground, falling less-than-gracefully into the dirt.

He spit out a mouthful of rocks and leaves when he heard the sound of a single footstep. He tensed, knowing that it was Francis.

Arthur silently moved onto his knees, then his feet, staying crouched and being glad that he had landed in a little patch of bush that was obscured from the view of someone passing by.

Arthur held his breath again, and once again Francis called for him.

Arthur closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for something, anything, to come along and save him from the fate that rested with Francis. 'Anything but that…' Arthur thought. And just then something beautiful happened.

Francis sighed and whispered, "This is the last time you get away, eyebrows. Stop getting caught. Stop being on our radar. And for the love of God, stop making them send me to find you… They're going to catch on one day…" And Arthur listened as Francis walked away, loudly, to the protection for the sun that would soon rise.

Arthur shook his head and stood, dusting himself off and heading further into the woods to find the rest of his group. "I can't stop Francis…" Arthur whispered into the lightening sky. "I can't believe that you aren't in there somewhere…"

0-0-0-

'Once, when the world was young, there was a time of freedom. There was a time when the world was filled with the resources needed for life.

But then the world began to run low on these resources. And war broke out among the world.

Small counties were squashed, quickly becoming territories and supplying larger countries with the troop that were needed for war.

But these troops did not last very long.

So In one country it was decided that each person would be paired genetically with the person that would create a healthy, ready to fight child. Each pair was required to produce at least two children for war, and then one for themselves to carry on their trades.

This was when the resistance began.

Two small children, who had grown to the age of seven together, were torn away from their normal lives, to completely different lives, ones that were as different as day and night.

And this is their story.'

0-0-0-

A/N: Yeah, I know, another one of these again…

Anyway, I will continue this if I get some kind of feedback… Like comments, of something…

Also, some explaining.

Francis is a Finder, which means he is designed in the army to catch the enemy and being them in without being caught. They do not have the ability to go out in the light, because of their training.

And Arthur is a Resister, which means what it sounds like. He was raised resisting the ways of his country.

That's pretty much it. If I continue this I'll post of list of other characters and their roles.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

A/N So… I have decided to continue this for another chapter. Yeah. Oh, I also think I am going to do different points of views, between Arthur and Francis. Tell me what you think about it.

0-0-0-

Francis-

Francis ran back to a small cellar where he shut himself in. It was here that he would wait for nightfall. Then he would head back to base, where he would explain to his superiors that no human life was found.

Francis shuddered at the thought of talking to Yao. Yao may have seemed small and nice, but he was most definitely deserving of being head of Francis's team.

Their sole job was to find, capture, and deposit people back to their headquarters. On this specific mission Francis and his team were looking for Resisters. They would bring them back to the capitol, where they would be processed, and one of three things would happen. Most commonly they would be sentenced to death, where the person who found them would publically kill them to make a statement. The second most common thing to happen would be the person being put into a seven year rehabilitation center, then be put into a camp where they would become a specialized killer for the never-ending war. And occasionally, the prisoner would be given to a high ranking official for 'special duties'.

Francis looked around the small cellar, his refuge for the day light hours, and saw rats scurrying around, uncomfortable by the intrusion. He sighed and sat, used to this type of company. He leaned against a wall, stretching his legs across the small area, where they touched the wall opposite him. This was how he sat for almost an hour, trying to clear his mind to sleep.

But sleep was not coming to Francis at that moment. Instead he was being assaulted by the many memories and emotions that filled Francis when he saw or thought about Arthur. These motions were mixed, a mish mash of happy and angry and sadness and longing.

Francis wasn't used to all of the emotions flowing through him all at once.

To be completely honest, he was used to this much emotion period. He ran a hand through his hair as he remembered the look on Arthur's face right before he was hit in the nose. The look of both fear and fury. Fear of him, obviously. But the fury? Francis wasn't sure what Arthur was so angry at.

Francis closed his eyes as a memory came to him of playing in the sandbox with Arthur as a child. The same ridiculous eyebrows he had always had, accenting his emotions. Francis couldn't fight the smile on his lips.

Strange. Francis didn't smile very often. It was hard to find a reason to smile in his line of work.

Francis shrugged and laid his head back against the dirty wall. The rats were now getting used to his presence. Francis was glad. He was not in the mood to try and find a new shelter, fighting against the light of day.

Francis sighed and closed his eyes. "Stupid Arthur… Don't be caught again…" He muttered as he fought past the mountain of emotion surrounding him.

0-0-0-

Arthur-

Arthur reached his camp when the sun was peeking over the horizon. He slid easily into the cave that was blocked from view by a few overhanging branches and a few bushes. He carefully stepped over whoever was laying right by the entrance. 'Probably Gilbert...' He thought as he quietly made his way to the back of the cave and unpacked the bag filled with the supplies he had managed to grab before being caught by Francis.

Green eyes opened and looked at Arthur. "Where the fuck have you been?" Lovino asked, yawning and sitting up.

"None of your bloody business." Arthur answered, still unpacking his bag.

"Whatever. If you keep going out there to die, that's your own damn problem. Just don't lead anyone back here."

Arthur rolled his eyes, even though Lovino couldn't see him. "I'm not dumb, Lovino."

Lovino just rolled over and closed his eyes again. But it was too late. The sun had come up and everyone was waking up.

Gilbert sat up and ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Mathew slowly opened his eyes and reached around for his glasses, ones that Arthur had gotten when out at night. He slowly sat up and slid to a corner of the cave, pulling his knees to his chest. Lovino looked up at the roof and sighed, running a hand through his hair, a look of unhidden grief in his eyes. And off in the corner sat Berwald, looking at the entrance of the cave, a faraway look in his eyes. Of all of them, Berwald had by far lost the most.

Because everyone in the small cave had lost something in the cruel world they lived in. Brothers, friends, loves. And morning were the hardest times, when everyone woke from their dreams and had to become reacquainted with the reality they lived in.

"I have news…" Arthur said, gathering everyone's attention.

All eyes were on Arthur as he lifted his bag and said, "I have found the things necessary for pancakes."

The mood cave lightened immediately as everyone thought about the luxury they had just been given.

"I'll eat some, as long as you don't try to cook them," Gilbert said, a slight grin on his face. And that silly comment really brought everyone out of their morning haze.

Mathew raised his hand. "I'll make them…"

Gilbert nodded and Lovino said, "Fucking good. Because I don't care what it is. If the eyebrows cooks it, I won't eat it."

Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"My cooking isn't that bad…" Arthur said.

"Yeah, and I'm a fucking unicorn." Lovino replied, rolling his eyes.

Arthur huffed and looked out at the bushes covering the entrance.

Gilbert looked at them too. "Not to say that this place isn't very awesome, but don't you think it's time we move and start looking for other people again?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't think that is a very good idea."

Lovino glared at him. "And why the hell not? We waited out the cold weather here, so why can't we move along, now that it's warm?"

Mathew said softly, "It's safe here."

"Yeah, but we haven't fucking done anything in months. If we're just going to sit around and barely survive, not doing shit about it, then why the hell don't we just go and join the rest of the idiots who are just going along with what the government tells them, having kids to give to them so that they can be turned into monsters?" Lovino said, glaring.

Berwald said quietly, "I agree with Lovino."

No one said anything for a moment. Berwald didn't speak unless he was very certain about something.

Finally Arthur sighed. "We can leave after breakfast."

"Fucking finally." Lovino said at the same time as Gilbert said, "Awesome."

And they sat in silence the rest of breakfast.

0-0-0-

It was a slow-going process, packing all the stuff they had accumulated over their stay in the cramped cave.

"It feels like I'm saying goodbye to a home…" Mathew said as they finally left.

The others all stayed silent, the same feelings on their chests. It was like saying goodbye to an old home.

Arthur and the others began their long trek, being careful not to leave any trace that they had been there, watching their steps.

"So where have you been going at night?" Gilbert finally asked Arthur, breaking the long silence.

"Nowhere." Arthur said quickly.

Mathew looked over to Arthur. "How can we trust each other while keeping secrets?"

Arthur stayed quiet, staring at the ground. How could he explain that he had been putting himself at risk for a chance at a glance of Francis, just to maybe get to see a sliver of the person he used to be?

"We're waiting." Lovino said.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I've been looking for someone…" He muttered. It wasn't a complete lie.

Berwald shook his head as Mathew sighed and Lovino muttered, "Fucking moron."

"You've got to let the past go." Berwald said after a few moments.

"I don't know how…" Arthur replied, being completely honest.

And that stopped the conversation until it became time to look for camp. After finding an old fort, grown over and hidden by wilderness, the group settled for the night, eating left over pancakes for dinner. Gilbert made sure that Arthur was in the back of the group, farthest from the exit.

"I'll take the first watch tonight, because I am the most awesome. Then Berwald can go. Then Lovino. And if we need another, Mathew will go. And no one is allowed to let Arthur out."

Arthur stared at him, mouth open. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Gilbert shrugged. "The person who is going to get you to just move on."

"He's right, Arthur…" Mathew whispered.

"I didn't ask you!"

Lovino said casually, "You would do the same for one of us. You have to forget. Those feelings fuck you up, they make you weak and slow. And if we're going to change this shitty world we live in, then we can't be distracted."

Berwald said softly, " It's better to forget."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to forget."

"No one does…" Mathew, said, quieter than normal.

Lovino nodded.

Arthur bit his lip and slid down to lay on the ground, defeated. His last thought before falling into a fitful sleep was, 'I'm sorry Francis… I can't afford to find the good in you…'

0-0-0-

Francis-

As night fell Francis emerged from the cellar and made his way back to the base.

He went directly to Yao.

"Francis?" He asked.

"I apologize for being late. I had to camp for the day. And I found no human life."

Yao nodded slowly.

It was a few hours later, when Francis has just got done bathing when he was grabbed from behind, blindfolded and gagged. "You can't lie, Francis. You will be caught and punished."

Francis squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold and forced himself not to gasp when the first cut was made upon his chest. It was a few most deep cuts before Francis made a sound.

A slow chuckle came from behind him. "Ah ah ah, you know the rules. If you make a sound, I have to punish you for weakness as well."

Francis kept his eyes shut tight and forced himself to be silent, biting his tongue, one thought on his mind. 'Arthur, you have made me weak… For the last time.'

0-0-0-

A/N: That turned out slightly darker than expected. Oh well… So, um… Review? Please? That would be nice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Arthur sat at the back of the cave, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he looked out at the rising sun. Another sun rise. Another night that he and the others had made it through. Another day for them to try to figure out how to make life better… Or even just a little less awful.

"Please let today be the day we find something useful" Arthur whispered as the others began to rise.

Gilbert was the first to speak. "I think today will be awesome."

The others all turned to him, slightly confused. "Why the hell is that?" Lovino asked, voicing the others thoughts, if a little harshly.

"Because I can feel it in the air."

Lovino rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Mathew said quietly, "I think he's right."

Lovino just let out a sigh. "Morons are surrounding me."

The other two ignored his comment, used to Lovino's attitude, knowing he didn't really mean it… mostly.

Berwald stood up and said, "Let's go."

The others nodded and got ready to start moving again. They had been on the move for almost a full three weeks. Arthur hadn't thought about Francis in that time. Much. Except for when he was almost asleep one night and swore up and down he had seen Francis in the bushes, watching him, doing nothing. But that had just been a dream. He was sure of that.

They set out walking in whatever direction Berwald led them. None of them believed that they would ever actually get anywhere. They were just stringing on their sad existence, glad that they weren't stuck being a prisoner, warrior, or worse.

Or, well, that was what Arthur thought.

Berwald just kept walking, knowing exactly where to walk, but never saying a word about where he was taking them. He had taken the lead a two weeks ago, and without a word he had led them, not ever asking them for their advice as to where the headed. And no one had questioned his leadership. How could they? He seemed so sure of himself, when none of them were.

But today Arthur was feeling especially low, so he finally spoke up and said, "Berwald, where the bloody hell are you leading us."

He didn't answer, just kept walking. And after about five minutes of Arthur waiting irritably for an answer, the answer came. Not in the form of words, but in the form of a very smug looking Berwald.

0-0-0-

Francis stared up at the bunk above him. He couldn't find relief in sleep. Or in waking. Or in the outdoors. Or the indoors. He had been in lock down for a week after being found out about lying about Arthur. Thankfully they had assumed that Francis had just missed seeing Arthur. Very thankfully indeed. If they had known the truth, his punishment would have been much worse.

Even now Francis didn't want to think about the torturous hours he had spent bleeding, in complete and utter darkness and silence, refusing to make a sound for fear of being sliced up even more.

But by now the wounds had healed enough to where he could try to get back into the field to hunt. His hunts were, of course, never alone, for fear he misses something. So another finder named Antonio had been assigned as his partner, until further notice.

This wasn't a horrible thing, Antonio was bearable, and he seemed to be good at his job. And that was what made Francis worry. He didn't want Arthur caught, even after he had promised himself that he would never let Arthur get him hurt again.

Honestly, Francis didn't understand what he wanted anymore. It was so simple before he had caught sight of Arthur again. Before life had been very predictable. Get up, eat, dress, hunt, go home, eat, sleep. Then he would get up and do it again. Mistakes were unthought-of. They never happened.

Francis had gone through very detailed training, so that he would never have to worry about silly things like emotions and wants. Francis was the perfect killing machine. Or he had been. Before Arthur had come along...

0-0-0-

"This is base camp." Berwald said, arms crossed. Arthur stared at him, sure he could see a slightly smug look and Berwald's always stoic face.

"Base camp?" Gilbert asked, looking around.

"Why the fuck could you not tell us about this?" Lovino asked, looking around at the people who they were drawing nearer to.

"Wasn't sure it was still here." Berwald stated.

"Berwald?! Is that you?" A voice called, as a short male came walking towards the group. Berwald grabbed the short male and gently placed his lips against the others.

After a moment the shorter male pushed him away. "Berwald. Who are these others?"

By this point many other people were beginning to look at the rag-tag group. Though they had managed to survive, they had not managed to stay in perfect conditions.

"Tino, this is Arthur, Lovino, Gilbert, and Mathew."

Mathew waved while Lovino grunted. Gilbert flashed a grin and Arthur just stared at the person in front of him.

"Berwald, what is this shit?" Arthur asked.

Tino answered for him. "We are a resistance group. Or, actually the base camp of all the resistance groups."

"Wait. You're not saying that there are other fucking people like us who have been living like fucking animals, only these people have done something productive. Why the fuck did we not know about this?" Lovino said, glaring at Tino.

"Well... If you had known about us then we wouldn't be doing a very good job at being discrete." Tino answered.

"And why the fuck did you not say anything, Berwald?" Lovino asked, hands on hips.

Berwald looked to Tino. "Have you had any new leads?"

Tino looked at Arthur. "Actually, there is one I think you guys may be interested to know about. Follow me."

And they did. Through large groups of people who parted to let them through to a mostly standing abandoned house.

0-0-0-

"So, it is really ironic that you guys have come along now, since we have found that out." Tino said, looking around with a small smile.

"So let me get this straight. You have someone on the inside, working with the finders. And they think that this Francis guy has a weak spot for Arthur. So you want Arthur to go and hopefully not fucking die and test this theory, by going and trying to find the Francis guy and see if he would be willing to go against all of his monster training and befriend Arthur. Am I getting this all right?" Lovino asked, hands on hips, glaring at Tino.

"Well, the person on the inside.. We have strong trust in him..." Tino said, "And it's the biggest lead we have. The more finders we can get on our side, the less our numbers will drop."

"Well I think it's a fucking stupid idea." Lovino growled.

"I think that it is an awesome idea." Gilbert said, grinning at Lovino.

Lovino glared at him. "Who the fuck asked for your opinion?"

"I agree with Lovino. It is really dangerous..." Mathew added, looking down at the ground.

"It's the only lead we have, and we have to take it." Gilbert countered.

"Well what if it doesn't work, you dope." Lovino said, still glaring at him.

Before anyone else could talk Arthur said, "I'll do it."

All eyes turned to him. "Are you sure?" Mathew asked quietly.

Arthur nodded. "I'm positive."

Tino nodded. "Alright. Well, then let's get you guys a place to sleep and some warm food and clean clothes so that you can settle for the night."

Even after just having an argument, these words brought a smile to all of their faces.

0-0-0-

Late that night, when they had eaten and bathed in a stream and changed into clean clothes, Arthur was just drifting off when Lovino nudged him and hissed, "Hey, wake up."

Arthur rolled over to face him. "What the bloody hell do you want from me?" He whispered softly.

"You are a fucking moron. Is this Francis guy the one that you were trying to find before?"

"Shut up, Lovino. It's my choice, and I made it."

"I'm just saying, it's a fucking moronic idea. You should just tell them you don't want to do it. There is no way you won't die, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Then why did Francis let me go before?" He asked quietly.

Lovino was silent. "He did not."

Arthur nodded. "He did."

Lovino sighed. "This is un-fucking-believable."

"What?"

"This whole god-dammed situation. How in the hell did we end up taking in the one guy that would lead us to the one place where they would know that the one finder who had a weakness which was you. How does this shit even happen?" Lovino said, ending with a growl.

"Fate." Mathews quiet voice interjected.

"Fate?" Lovino echoed.

"Oh, just shut the bloody hell up, the both of you. Sometimes things just happen. Now I'd like to get some sleep." Arthur said in a tired voice.

Arthur didn't believe in fate. Why would Arthur be destined to be torn away from his best friend? Why would Lovino's brother disappear one morning? Why would Alfred have told them he was leaving?

As far as Arthur was concerned, fate could just fuck off.

0-0-0-

A/N: This chapter was rushed. And a little lame. And slightly a lot of filler. But it had to be done, to get the point across for the rest of the story. Sorry that it had taken so long to update, but I was at a loss for how to continue the story, until this idea just hit me. So now I know where the story is going and if I can I will try to update once a week or so. Please give me a review, about what you think so far


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Arthur sat across from a long-haired female, who was explaining to Arthur what he was supposed to do.

"We just want you to try and find him. Don't try and make conversation that first time you find him. It is too dangerous. Maybe just letting him see you. But don't try and be friendly. It is very dangerous. We don't know how he will react to seeing you."

Arthur nodded. Lovino, who had forced Arthur to let him come to the meeting spoke up. "Elizaveta, how the fuck is Arthur supposed to find Francis?"

She gave a small smile. "Well, we do know that where he has been hunting is only a day or two's worth of travel from here. So we were planning on sending him and having him come back in a few days with news."

"And you were going to send him alone?" Lovino asked disgust on his face.

"Well, we were planning on asking Arthur if he wanted to bring someone along with him…" Elizaveta said back.

Arthur nodded . "I would like to have someone accompany me." He looked at Lovino. "I'm assuming you want to come along?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're fucking right, I want to come along. That way when this whole damn plan falls through I can be the first to laugh in your face."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Lovino's harsh tone and words. He knew Lovino was just trying to act like he wasn't worried.

"And how are we supposed to find this place?" Arthur asked Elizaveta.

She smiled. "Well, that's easy. We're going to send you with a map!"

Arthur just stared at her for a minute. "A map?"

"Yes, a map. Really, it's not that hard to get there. All you have to do is follow the land marks written on the map and then you should get there. Then all you have to do is—"

"Look for a fucking maniac and hope he remembers making sand castles with you twelve years ago." Lovino interrupted.

"Find Francis and hope for the best." Elizaveta finished, giving Lovino a glare that made him slightly pale and shiver.

Arthur nodded and sighed, turning to Lovino. "Let's go pack and tell the others bye."

Lovino followed Arthur out of the tent, refusing to look back at Elizaveta.

0-0-0-

Francis was lying in bed after another day of finding absolutely nothing while listening to Antonio's endless chatter about nothing in particular. He stared at the top of his bunk and wondered how much longer he would be stuck looking for the human life that he was sure wasn't there. He was ready to be sent to another country, to mindlessly follow orders without any threat of running into someone who would bring up feelings that he had thought he was incapable of.

He shifted slightly on the hard mattress that had been his since he had been put on this mission under Yao's command. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when a familiar voice called out, "Francis!"

"What, Antonio?" Francis asked, looking over at Antonio, whose bed was right next to his.

"I know where we should look for people tomorrow!"

"Okay." Francis said, not understanding why Antonio was telling him that.

"Okay." Antonio replied, smiling at him.

Francis nodded and closed his eyes as he shuddered. Antonio really did give him chills. With his childlike enthusiasm and overly happy smiles, he seemed to be harmless, unless you looked into his eyes. When you did, you could see the real menace that he was.

As they say, eyes are the windows to the soul.

And though Francis didn't know what had been done to Antonio in his seven years of training, he could see that Antonio's soul was very much broken.

0-0-0-

"Arthur, I swear we have passed that same tree four fucking times." Lovino complained as they kept walking forward.

"I don't see how you could tell such a thing when all of these fucking trees look the same." Arthur retorted, stopping to look at his map again. "I think we need to keep going this way, because I think that is the oddly shaped boulder that we should pass before coming to a cave that we can spend the night in."

Lovino sighed and kicked at a small rock on the ground. "This is so fucking stupid." He muttered.

"Must you be so negative?" Arthur growled as he started walking forward again.

Lovino followed him, rolling his eyes and not responding.

It was another hour before they reached the cave that Arthur had talked about. "See, I told you we were going the right way."

Lovino scoffed. "We passed that boulder three times, each time taking another direction. At this rate, we're never going to find Francis.

"Oh, and that would be so fucking upsetting to you, now wouldn't it, Lovino?" Arthur hissed, glaring at Lovino.

Lovino flinched at Arthur's tone, not expecting the amount of anger in his voice.

Arthur sighed. "I apologize, that was uncalled for…"

"Let's just get some sleep…" Lovino muttered, crawling into the cave.

Arthur nodded, following him and lying out his sleeping bag and snuggling down into it, ignoring the hard ground.

A few minutes passed as the two watched the sun set. "Arthur? You really care about him, don't you?" Lovino asked right as the sun disappeared.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. I care about him not being a monster. He was a really nice kid, when he wasn't making fun of me."

Lovino was silent. "That is fucking stupid—"

"Lovino—" Arthur started to cut him off.

"But!" Lovino continued. "I guess it makes some sense. You just don't want him to be all bad, because if he is, then what hope is there…?" Lovino trailed off.

"Lovino… We can find Feliciano. I know he must be out there somewhere."

Lovino whispered, "I don't want to talk about that shit, Arthur. This is about the fucked up lot you were given, not me and mine."

"Maybe this is stupid." Arthur changed the subject.

"Yeah, it is pretty fucking stupid. Who's to say that he doesn't even really remember you and he was just fucking with you. But then again, maybe he does remember you, and you can get him to change…"

"Lovino, let's just go to sleep…" Arthur said.

"Fucking fine by me…" Lovino said.

Arthur snuggled down into his sleeping bag and slowly fell asleep, wondering just how bad the next night was going to be.

0-0-0-

"Seriously, I have a feeling that we should be going this way!" Antonio said, walking off into some trees.

Francis sighed and followed him. "Alright, then we can go this way. And tomorrow, we can go the other way."

Antonio nodded and kept walking loudly over the branches and leaves on the ground.

"Antonio, we're not going to catch any humans if you keep making that much noise."

Antonio stopped suddenly. He turned around slowly and looked at Francis with a sad smile. "Francis, don't you ever get tired of catching other people. Aren't you ever tired of making other people's lives miserable?"

"Is this some sort of test, Antonio?"

Antonio sighed and turned back around. "Yeah, sure, a test." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. He continued forward, this time much more quiet.

Francis followed, walking silently behind Antonio as he looked around for any sign of life. But one thought kept hitting him over and over again. 'Why did Antonio seem so serious when he asked that?'

0-0-0-

Another chapter, the day after I posted the previous? I know, right. But I'm trying really hard to keep updated, and I'm afraid that for the next few weeks updating will be hard, because of a bunch of contests that are coming up.

Also, no, Antonio is not the person on the inside. Just FYI.

Review?


End file.
